Fue en otoño
by Sayonara-my-love
Summary: Soy nueva pero esto va dedicado para el concurso naruhina que se da lugar en facebook ¡VIVA EL NARUHINA!


**NOTAS: **Hola soy nueva escribiendo fincs y quiero empezar escribiendo de una de las parejas que más amo: Naruto y Hinata así que si se les hace aburrido o hay faltas de ortografía por favor ténganme paciencia.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO.

Este finc lo he escrito con el propósito del torneo de fics del grupo naruhina en Facebook.

-dialogos

-"pensamientos"

Declaimer: Finc apto para todo publico

"**FUE EN UNA TARDE DE OTOÑO"**

Era una tarde de otoño en la aldea de la hoja a principios de otoño, un aire fresco y frio comenzaba a soplar trayendo consigo algunas hojas de tonalidades naranja, era maravilloso ver el atardecer en esa época del año. En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo número siete se encontraba una muchacha peli azul de unos 18 años de edad, vestía un suéter lila y pantalones holgados, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color plata que asemejaban a la luna los cuales miraban atentamente el atardecer que se hacía presente, mas sin embargo sus pensamientos no se hallaban ahí, si no que iban dirigidos a los acontecimientos de ese mes.

Gracias al sacrifico de su Nissan, Neji Hyuga, estaba logrando cambiar al clan poco a poco, las diferencias entre la rama principal y secundaria estaban desapareciendo. Su padre después de la guerra estaba mostrando cambios, ya no la veía como una deshonra para el clan, ahora la veía con orgullo y la consideraba digna de convertirse en la futura líder del clan hyuga.

Pero a pesar de que el clan que por tanto tiempo la miro con malos ojos ahora la aceptara no la hacía más feliz, lo único que deseaba era ser visible para un par de ojos azules como el cielo, pero esos ojos aún estaban cegados por unos ojos jade.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el dueño de aquellos ojos azules como el cielo, se encontraba sentado en la montaña hokage, específicamente en la cabeza de su padre, de ahí se podía apreciar toda la aldea.

-Padre lo logre, logre cumplir la promesa que te hice, en el mundo ninja al fin reina la paz, las alianzas entre las aldeas se fortalecieron a causa de la guerra, ya no existe el odio entre los shinobi.

Una brisa fresca soplo revolviendo sus rubios cabellos, cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar de aquella brisa, al abrirlos no pudo evitar fijarse en su campo de entrenamiento.

-mmmm….. ¿Hay alguien ahí?- cerro los ojos agudizando la vista-¿hinata? Pero ¿Qué hará sola?-la siguió observando hasta que noto que tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡¿se abra desmayado?!

Se levantó a gran velocidad para socorres a su amiga-lo que no sospechaba es que hinata se encontraba dormida, ya que al cerrar un momento los ojos el sueño la había vencido- brincando a una velocidad increíble las ramas de los árboles.

Mientras se dirigía con hinata, no puedo evitar en recordar aquellos momentos en que la hyuga fue crucial en su vida, cuando lo defendió de pain o durante la guerra donde no se dejó que se rindiera.

"_No tengo miedo a morir defendiéndote….porque yo te amo"_

Se detuvo en seco al recordar esas palabras-"hinata" – al levantar la vista la pudo observar, se encontraba a pocos pasos pero para él, en ese momento se hicieron gigantescos, camino un poco y se arrodillo a observarla.

-Cómo es posible que tu siendo tan pequeña seas tan fuerte hinata?- hasta ese momento fue consciente de que la chica se encontraba dormida, aprovecho y acaricio su mejilla- ¿sabes? Siempre has sido muy rara, pero me gustan las personas como tú- y poco a poco fue inclinándose hasta posar sus labios contra los de ella en un dulce beso, cuando se le agoto el oxígeno se separó con cuidado por miedo a despertarla- tal vez no te amé ahora, pero me gustas y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda amarte como tú te lo mereces, solo espérame hinata no me falta mucho.

Y se alejó de ahí en silencio temiendo despertar a aquella muchachita dormida, soñando en volver a probar el sabor de sus labios pues aun en sueños ella había recibido el mensaje, en su boca se asomó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza, el amor de su vida la descubrió ese otoño.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, en Facebook me encuentro por el nombre de Yessi Miminix reportándome para el concurso de fincs de una pareja que me encanta! Y dando mi debut como escritora! Déjenme un comentario si les gusto! Y si no al churro!


End file.
